


Stuck Between a Prop and a Hard Place

by too_many_obssesions



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Brief depiction of an anxiety attack, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Pre-Relationship, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_many_obssesions/pseuds/too_many_obssesions
Summary: On the day of Kaoru’s first performance in the Haneoka middle school drama club, she has a panic attack. Luckily, Maya is there to help calm her down.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Yamato Maya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Stuck Between a Prop and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my friend Matt for betaing this and finally teaching me how commas work. As stated in the tags, Kaoru has an anxiety attack during this fic. While I don’t go into detail about it, I wanna give fair warning about it in case anyone is uncomfortable with it. If you’re ok with that, please enjoy the fic.

Kaoru was in despair. She knew she had to go on soon, but she couldn’t. Why did she think she could do this? Kaoru wasn’t Chi-chan. There was no way she could stand up on that stage in front of everyone. She’d mess up her lines, or stumble during the dance sequence, or  _ something.  _ Kaoru was no good before middle school. Why did she think it would change now. 

But also it was too late now. There was no one else who could fill her role. No matter what path she chose she would ruin the play everyone worked so hard on! Kaoru Seta truly was a failure in every sense of the word.

“Seta-san! Is… is everything alright?” Kaoru would recognize that voice anywhere. It was Maya Yamato, she had joined the club at the same time as her and was the first person she had managed to befriend since Chi-chan had moved schools. Kaoru desperately wanted to answer her, to assure her that she was just being overdramatic, but she just couldn’t get her mouth to work. Her vocal chords felt like they were frozen and her lungs were heaving from the effort of every breath. In the end all that came out was a pitiful sob. 

“Oh! I think I understand what’s going on! Seta-san, do you mind if I take you somewhere else?” Kaoru nodded, still unable to speak. Usually she wouldn’t follow anyone to strange places, but Maya was trustworthy. 

Maya grabbed her hand and led her behind the school into a shed. As Maya led her deeper, Kaoru recognized some props from past plays. The amount of props surrounding them only increased as they moved onwards and by the time they reached the back there was barely any room for them to move. 

“I just realized that not everyone would find this comforting, but I come here whenever I need to calm down. The crowded space grounds me in a way I guess. When I saw you freaking out, I wanted to help and this was the only thing I could think of. I guess you're probably worried about the play later today, but you’ll do fine.” 

“How do you know? What makes you think I won’t just ruin everything?” 

“How do I know? Well, I guess it’s because there’s no way someone who shines as bright as you could fail!”

Kaoru’s heart began to speed up again, but for a completely different reason this time. 

“Ah, I guess that’s a pretty heavy burden to put on you with how worried you already were huhehe?” 

“I-it’s fine… but I think Maya-chan shines the brightest.” 

“Ah what was that last part, Seta-san?”

“It was nothing, don’t worry about it, Maya-chan.”

That was the day that Kaoru fell in love with Maya. 


End file.
